Paradise
Welcome to Paradise! Please do not troll Paradise, because Paradise will troll you back. You have been warned. Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. The best users in Paradise have unique personalities and can't be characterized in one sentence. Great place to be, if you do not want a quiet chat. Sure it doesn't seem to have the most pleasant of people twenty-four seven, but there's still some... maybe. Paradise can also be a very interesting place, which is not surprising since it used to be called Lust. Due to the excessive trolling and unmentionable roleplay, Lust had been changed to Paradise. It's basically the opposite of its name most of the time. The name is here just for the irony. This is not a furry room. Furries will not be welcomed if they mess up chat. You won't necessarily be trolled into the ground for being a furry, but it's quite likely, and if you can't take that, stay out. Luckily, the owners of this room changed frequently. After cycling through several terrible owners, control of Paradise has been handed to our Glorious Leader, InsomniacDreamer. Paradise seems to be a place in which mods are eaten, and their love for modding is ripped away. The real name for this room is Lust. Don't let anyone fool you. __TOC__ Resident Moderators aenh :aenh is very quiet unless Marh is in the room. They typically talk about a game or something. aenh isn't very strict at all. Though aenh seems to prefer no capitalization on his name. :Gone, not missed. InsomniacDreamer :Currently the owner of Paradise. Glorious Leader is really the best thing to happen to this room besides Lusty_Kaire. ::[Insom: That's all I get for a description? D:] Marh :Almost always AFK. :Gone, really not missed. ::[Cray: Yup.] ::[Marh: Yup.] ::[Eebit: Mmmhmm.] XxMarquis2 -- Wiki account :Another former owner, and mod due to you little buggers. She's a great cook and is always nice. Paradise is happy to have her a part of it. (Spart: And knows how to use her banhammer! I've seen it O.o)little buggers? What's that spose'd to mean? :Also gone, not missed either. Notable Regulars 1ashl -- Wiki account :A nice girl of Paradise, great to talk to when she isn't afk. Easy to make friends with. Pretty supportive and a great friend. She's apparently goddess of Paradise and is loved by all. ::[Firez600: She is the awesomes!] ::[spencer75: Awesome] ::[Nevertwiztid: <3] ::[epidemic_master: Almost always afk though!] ::[number_two: The only person who can bring a little sanity back to this room.] ::[Annie: She's boss, so don't piss her off :)] ::[Arach: Asian Persuasion Government Affiliation.] ::[Whinner: Eh...] AnnieBananie Queen of Paradise. Meanest person alive. Eats nails on toast for breakfast. Has nice tits. Makes children cry. Send her creepy pictures and she will reward you with more creepy pictures. She loves eggs. Sexual seduction with chocolate. Arachnofang :He's not homosexual. He's pretty damn awesome, but at the same time can be the village idiot. I'm really more or less a morale booster, but everyone knows they need me, the safety and comfort of Paradise depends on me, it's roguishly sexy vigilante. I am loved by all, even those who say they hate me, because they : secretly love me. And you do too. And I love you too <3 ::No I dont. Where 1ashl brings sanity to Paradise, I have a way of bringing anarchy and terror back to paradise, and so we balance out. >:) He's barely around. Haven't seen him in ever. Asqueroso :Hi there. My name is Asqueroso and I munt on a daily basis. Heydelihodeli! ::[iMachine: Oh man.] ::[Cray: Oh god.] ::[DrunkLittleBaby: LOL.] AquaBreaker -- Wiki Account :Amazingly quiet, but he happens to be in Paradise often. When he speaks, he uses much knowledge. He is a very intelligent person. Caruhi :becoming boring. Easy to get on her bad side. Likes anything Asian. :Was run out of the room by SilenceIsGolden and LustyKaire and others. Butt is presumed hurt. CrayolaGranola :A former sysop, you are only safe from his wrath if you are a fairly attractive woman, or you're smart enough to know what does and doesn't set him off. Has a strange obsession with only the women in Paradise, but insists that he's only "appreciative of their contributions to his environment." Right... Well someone's gotta let me. He hates being called Crayola. Don't hit on me, silly boys~ DJMarcoh :A favorite reg for many users. Don't toy around with him, since he does bitch back. One of the best people of Paradise. Furry. Laura wants him. He probably won't be on much at all anymore. We'll miss him terribly. Dreadwing17 :conversations and adds his own flair. Asian. DrunkenMonkey_ :Furry (ArcticFoxeh). Been lingering around Paradise for a year on his many, many alts. Generally a nice guy, if a little quiet. :Haven't seen much of this one. Mostly irrelevant. Eebit :Furry. Gay. Complete bastard or awesome, YMMV. Needs to recommend better games. :Pretty cool guy, for a homosexual. Humps anything that moves. FoxShot :FoxShot is a well known and often online user in Paradise. Fun to have around and can crack some good jokes every now and then. He isn't on too often anymore, and is pretty quiet when he is on. :Another homosexual that I really don't see. ::[Vash1036: The guy that invited me to Paradise] Gr3g0ry :Greg is an alpha. Whoever wrote the stuff besides this snippet doesn't know Greg. ::[This really needs updated. I'm lazy... so... someone do it for me. ~'Gr3g0ry'] :: [1ashl: Couldn't have done it when you were editing it to put that little blip?] iMachine :Nihilist Scandinavian, thinks no one exists except for him. Probably chronically depressed. ::[iMachine: Oh yes.] ::[Dark_Otaku: Yup.] ::[Asqueroso: If he was dead and semi-decomposed, I would totally munt him.] ::[Cray: Somehow hasn't succumbed to alcohol poisoning or drug overdose yet.] lilninja__14 :One of the last remaining humans in Paradise. She's nice but she hates spammers. Grammar Nazi. She has many wives. Enjoys cheating on Sparticus117. Also enjoys wearing funny hats and hoodies. :Just some homosexual. Asian. ::[Arach: She's hispanic.] Neventik :A guy who's been around for quite a while. Is somehow immortal to everything, seeing as he's 29 and the doctors only expected him to live for 5 years due to leukodystrophy and other such stuff. Pretty mellow, but an all around fun guy. number_two :A nice guy who loves to insist that Ash is the Paradisean Goddess, and argues with anyone who opposes it, Ash herself being one of them. {number_two: Oh Ashley, I know you love it. ;) } Grammar Nazi. One of the newer regulars, but a reg nonetheless. Little is known about him besides his knowlege of astronomy and other irrelevant things he learned while watching Jeopardy he uses against the frequent trolls. He also likes to insist that Ash uses her creativity while writing these. RontoWolf :Ronto is a recovering attention whore. He's made great strides by bludgeoning the fools that used to pander to him. Don't expect the mercy he used to have. Furry and brony. SilenceIsGolden :He doesn't like you, or anything that you like. You may approach him if you're okay with that. Just don't expect to change his mind. Oh, and he has a thing for dark and edgy things, and anime. Hence his previous name, dark_otaku. Wears adult diapers. He likes little girls. ::Idenn is the best, and has the best things to watch as well as games to play. Trying to argue with him most often results in pain for the attacker. ::[Cray: HURR SO DARK AND EDGY] ::[SilenceIsGolden: YO LOOK AT MA BLING AND MA RIMS, I'VE GOT THE FINEST GEAR IN ALL OF ROMANIA, DAAAAWG Please, kind sirs, stop with this slander] ::[Arach: Work that brood.] SmellehMelleh :Formerly known as "Floodfrog". A friend of Caruhi's, Flood followed her to Paradise. Known to cry a lot and take naps. Is currently the resident harlot and Greg's slave. :Some homosexual pretending to be a girl. Smells, literally. ::[I like that last part :D ~'Gr3g0ry'] ::[SiG: Of course you'd like homosexuals pretending to be girls] Sparticus117 :Another serious, serious asian. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen (when mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes. Usually real sweet, but lately seems to be in a bitter mood. Hates newfag trolls. He's also Annie's playtoy. Troll Repeller. Screws around with the guys that come into Paradise asking for women. Fuck yeah. :Barely ever see this milk-drinker. XLauraLuxuriousx :You won't like her, but she's there. Just deal with it. One of the real regs. She is rather opinionated. :I don't know who this homosexual is. Is Annie's twin. ::[Arach: How can you NOT like Laura. What's wrong with you.] XxMakesNoSensexX He is the pimp daddy of Paradise. He rounds up the ladies and watches the change bounce out of their fat asses. He makes sure that he gets the dankiest hoes around town. He also likes to watch Saturday morning cartoons on Nickelodeon. He enjoys long walks on the beach and sipping vodka out of wine glasses. Get to know him..or else. you're lucky, he'll pop your online cherry. :Lusty_Kaire :This person showed up one day masquerading as an angry lesbian. Probably won't like you, and has run several pests out of the room. Revised the wiki and wrote his own description; doesn't want to ramble about himself like a idiot. 1ashl Homo. Tsuichi :You know how sometimes there's a voice in your head telling you not to do stupid shit? He's like that, except a lot smarter and a lot more likely to make you angry, nonchalantly exposing your idiocy to yourself and the world, and taking quiet pleasure in it. He's what every guy in Paradise thinks they look like. The Void Yep. It's empty. No, I'll fill your void. [[Category:Chat rooms] Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms